Eres tan divertida
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Divertida. Así era su vida desde que el destino decidió juntarlos.


**Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son obra de Rick Riordan.**

 **Advertencia: Hetero. Semi Au.**

 **Pareja: Perachel (Percy x Rachel). Quién avisa no es traidor.**

 **Si no les gusta, son libres de no leer y ahorrarse comentarios ofensivos. A mí me gustan MILES de shipps en este fandom y esta solo es una de ellas :v (Literal, shippeo a Percy con todo)**

 **Dicho esto, pasemos al fic :D**

 **Eres tan divertida**

_Vamos, Percy! La playa nos espera! -chilló la chica mientras jalaba una de las mangas del semidios para obligarlo a apresurar sus pasos entre algunas calles concurridas y uno que otros callejones que ayudarían a acortar el camino.

_Hahaha! Ya voy! Ya voy! Espérame! -reía el hijo del dios del mar, contagiado de la emoción de pelirroja.

Era imposible no hacerlo, la risa de Rachel era tan fresca y cosquillea te como espuma de mar. Con solo verla lograba que todos sus problemas de mestizo, dioses y demás se fueran por el caño; solos allí, gozando de la vida de dos simples mortales.

Como a veces deseaba...

_Creo que ya alcanzo a ver el mar...-comentó la chica, sonriendo de lado hasta que nota que solo quedaba cruzar una calle más- ahí esta! Y no hay nadie! Vamos, prometimos tener nuestra competición de ángeles de arena y aún debo patearte el trasero en ello!

_Jah! Eso ya lo veremos! Deja a este experto que te enseñe como se hace!

Rachel era chispeante en todo. Fácilmente podías volverte su amigo y sentir que la conocías de toda la vida. Lograba que te sintieras cómodo y robaba tu interés con cualquier tipo de charlas; desde que desayunas hasta los misterios del universo.

Por eso disfrutaba tanto compartir a su lado...Ella nunca lo aburría ni tampoco se burlaba si le perdía el hilo en sus atropelladas palabras.

Solo sonreía con un suave sonroso en sus pecosas mejillas y volvía al ritmo normal.

_Wow! Ya voy por 50...¿Cuántos tienes tú? -curioseó luego de un rato, apenas sacudiéndose algo de la arena entre sus rizos.

Seguramente a cualquier hijo de Afrodita le daría un ataque al corazón si la veían de ese modo, pero para Percy solo era uno de los encantos que compartía con la chica.

_Y-ya te alcanzaré! Solo te daba ventaja por cortesía...! -se excusa, mirando de soslayo sus pobres 25 angelitos de arena.

Claro...Ventaja.

_Si tu lo dices~ Pero recuerda: El perdedor dejará al ganador pintar su camiseta -picó con una sonrisa divertida al ver la palidez del contrario.

No era para menos...Rachel bromeaba mucho con dibujarlo con cola de pescado y conchas o estrellas de mar como sostén.

Ni loco podía permitir eso!

_Ni sueñes que ganarás! Yo seré quien te dibuje a ti con tu súper cepillo y piel azul!

_Bueno...Me gustan los garabatos de palitos...

Era increíble como en medio de una charla tan absurda, juegos por los que podrían llamarlos locos y un montón de arena y agua salada pudieran pasar toda una tarde sin notarlo hasta que los matices del cielo les avisaron.

_Wow...Ya es tarde...

_Si...Mi padre debe estar preocupadísimo...o planeando algún nuevo proyecto en su oficina...-puso los ojos en blanco sin gran interés.

No había cosa que le aburriese más que pensar en ello...y el castaño lo sabía.

_Oye...-la llamó, apenas estirando su brazo para reacomodarle un mechón travieso tras la oreja. No era difícil...estaban echados en la arena, cansados, mojados y sucios...perfecta combinación- ¿No quieres quedarte hoy a cenar? Mamá me dijo que prepararía tarta azul hoy en la mañana...

Sally adoraba a Rachel, seguro no le importaría incluirla en su hogar unas horas extras...y tal vez prestarle ropa limpia, aunque conociendo a la pelirroja, le irían mejor alguna camiseta suya y sus jeans de cuando tenía doce.

_Hahaha...La propuesta es tan tentadora que dudo poder negarme~ -admitió, picándole la nariz solo para llenarlo de más arena- Además, aún debo pintarte con colita de pescado ¿Recuerdas?

A ella NUNCA se le olvidaría.

Jackson bajó la cabeza, resignado a ello, aunque hizo un último intento por escapar de ello.

_P-pero...oye! Yo hice más ángeles de arena!

_No es verdad! Yo los hice...solo que por alguna "misteriosa razón" la marea subió más rápido de lo usual y las borró...-respondió, con una mirada de "No me creas idiota" muy marcada.

_¿T-tú...?

El hijo del dios del mar soltó una risa nerviosa... Bien, no se la creyó y ahora tendría su versión chafa de Ariel en una de sus camisetas.

Perfecto.

_Tks...Bien, pero quiero que sean escamas y conchas azules ...¿Qué? Si voy a usarlo, debe tener mi esencia marcada ¿No?

La chica rió mientras le ofrecía un brazo para ayudarse mutuamente a levantarse. No tenían remedio.

_Si, si, si. No presiones a la artista.

Rachel tenía una chispa única y que solo Percy parecía apreciar...aunque muy en el fondo así lo deseaba. Tan dulce, graciosa y...tan Rachel.

No necesitaba nada más para pasar las mejores tardes de su vida libre de monstruos, explosiones o dioses. Vamos! Hasta un héroe del Olimpo merecía respiros y eso era lo que ella daba a su vida...

Un respiro divertido y lleno de la 'normalidad' que nunca gozaba.

_¿Y qué tal si te pongo un tridente...?

_Ha-ha-ha. Que graciosa...Oye! Espera...No es mala idea.

Rachel era su normal diversión en su mundo lleno de locuras.

Una normalidad tan divertida como necesaria.

Por eso la necesitaba...

_Eres un payaso a veces! Hahahaha!

_Oye! La divertida aquí eres tú!

 **Notas finales: espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Review?**


End file.
